callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pop goes the Weasel
Pop goes the Weasel (pol. Hop, wyskakuje łasica) – Easter Egg i osiągnięcie występujące na mapie Mob of the Dead. Żeby ukończyć ten Easter Egg, należy przerwać lub kontynuować cykl. Po jego ukończeniu następuje koniec gry. Wymagania Do wykonania Easter Egga potrzeba minimum 2 graczy, z których jeden z nich to Albert Arlington. Do wymagań należą też zdobycie Przywracacza piekła oraz granie na oryginalnym poziomie trudności. Do wykonania Kroku 3. należy przynajmniej raz być na Golden Gate Bridge. Do wykonania Kroku 5. należy powtórzyć cykl 3 razy (polecieć na most 3 razy). Krok 1 Pierwszym krokiem jest zebranie pięciu niebieskich czaszek. Potrzebny jest do tego Przywracacz piekła. Należy rzucić nim w stronę czaszki, po czym można usłyszeć dźwięk kupowania. Czaszki można zobaczyć podczas Afterlife po zdobyciu Przywracacza piekła. Miejsca występowania czaszek: *w celi z czaszką na stole obok biblioteki, *na słupie telefonicznym, za oknem obok Speed Coli, *w jednym z rogów na dachu, *na jednym ze słupów za spawnem skrzynki losującej w dokach, *na lampie na przeciwko Juggernoga (można zdobyć podchodząc blisko okna zombie lub podczas jazdy gondolą). Gdy wszystkie czaszki zostaną zebrane, można usłyszeć Demoniczny głos. czaszka3.jpg|Czaszka w celi czaszka5.jpg|Czaszka na słupie telefonicznym czaszka4.jpg|Czaszka na dachu czaszka1.jpg|Czaszka na słupie w dokach czaszka2.jpg|Czaszka na lampie lecąca czaszka.jpg|Lecąca czaszka Krok 2 Teraz gracz musi iść do Biura strażnika. Na stole pojawi się Blundergat otoczony przez płomienie. Gracz może go podnieść. blundergatnastole.jpg|Blundergat na stole Krok 3 (Ten krok można wykonać dopiero, gdy chociaż raz było się na moście) W pobliżu Biura strażnika jest cela z niebiesko-zielonym plakatem. Gracz musi rzucić w ten plakat Przywracaczem piekła lub granatem. Na jego miejscu pojawi się dziura, a za nią symbol Afterlife. Następnie Gracz musi wejść w stan Afterlife i przejść przez portal obok. Na ziemi będzie leżała srebrna łyżka. Należy strzelić w nią, aby ją teleportować. Można wtedy ponownie usłyszeć Demoniczny głos. plakat.jpg|Plakat w celi łyżka.jpg|Srebrna łyżka Krok 4 Gracz musi pójść do stołówki. Za tylną barierą, na stole leży teleportowana łyżka. Należy rzucić w nią Przywracaczem piekła. W tym momencie gracz usłyszy głos Brutusa. łyżkanastole.jpg|Łyżka na stole Krok 5 (Ten krok można wykonać dopiero, gdy było się 3 razy na moście) Gracz musi wrócić do obrotowych schodów. Na terminalu na dole, powinny się ciągle zmieniać numery. Gracz musi podczas Afterlife wprowadzić na terminalu 4 numery więźniów. Te numery to 101, 386, 872 i 481. Gdy jeden z numerów zostanie wprowadzony prawidłowo, zacznie on migać. Należy wtedy wprowadzić następny. Jeśli gracz wprowadził wszystkie numery, można będzie usłyszeć Brutusa a tło zrobi się czarno-białe. Wtedy Stanley Ferguson zacznie opowiadać fragment historii o planie ucieczki. Krok 6 Gracz musi zbierać słuchawki w postaci power-upów, by móc usłyszeć dalszą część historii. Jest ich 5 i pojawiają się po kolei, gdy jeden z fragmentów historii zostanie wysłuchany. słuchawki1.jpg|Pierwsze słuchawki słuchawki2.jpg|Drugie słuchawki słuchawki3.jpg|Trzecie słuchawki słuchawki4.jpg|Czwarte słuchawki słuchawki5.jpg|Piąte słuchawki Krok 7 Jeden z graczy musi podczas Afterlife wejść na samolot. Pozostali gracze zostaną teleportowani na samolot i wejdą w stan Afterlife. (W tym momencie gracz otrzymuje osiągnięcie) lotnamosafterlife.jpg|Lot na most w trybie Afterlife Krok 8 Po wylądowaniu na moście, gracze muszą reanimować się na elektrycznych krzesłach. W tym momencie gracz sterujący Albertem Arlingtonem zobaczy znaczniki, nad głowami pozostałych graczy, natomiast reszta zobaczy znacznik nad jego głową. Jeżeli gracz sterujący Albertem Arlingtonem zabije pozostałych graczy, cykl zostanie przerwany (dobre zakończenie). Jeżeli pozostali gracze go zabiją, cykl zostanie kontynuowany (złe zakończenie). weaselnakrzesle.jpg|Weasel czekający na krześle na reanimację znacznikzabij.jpg|Znacznik "zabij" nad głową Sala Ciekawostki *To pierwszy Easter Egg, po którego ukończeniu następuje koniec gry. *Niezależnie od tego jak zakończy się ten Easter Egg, osiągnięcie i tak zostanie zdobyte. *To jedyny Easter Egg, który do ukończenia wymaga zabicia towarzysza. *Gdy gracze przerwą cykl, to zamiast zwykłej muzyki kończącej grę będzie jej orkiestralna wersja, a kamera będzie się ruszać nad Golden Gate Bridge. *Gdy gracze kontynuują cykl, to zamiast zwykłej muzyki kończącej grę będzie inna muzyka, a ruch kamery będzie taki sam, jak podczas zwykłego zakończenia gry. *Easter Egg może nawiązywać do rzeczywistej ucieczki więźniów, która miała miejsce w roku 1962. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)